Si je pouvais savoir l'avenir
by Shouhaips
Summary: Personne ne sait pourquoi elle lui a sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne ... comment la t-elle su ? C'est un Buffy Faith
1. Chapter 1

_Si je pouvais savoir l'avenir, serais-je meilleure ou pire ?_

**Buffy Anne Summers**

**1981-2005**

**Sauveuse du monde**

**Femme amante et amie dévouée**

**Repose enfin en paix …**

_POV Giles _

_Si j'avais su …_

**Buffy, arrivant derrière Giles : **Giles ?

Je m'étais retourné, entendant la voix de Buffy. Elle était devant moi, les cheveux relevé en un chignon lâche, et avait le rouge au joues.

**Giles : **Oui Buffy ?

**Buffy, tendue : **Vous avez une minute ?

**Giles, fronçant les sourcils : **Heu … oui _emmenant Buffy à l'écart du groupe_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Buffy, se tordant les mains : **J'aimerais vous parler des filles.

**Giles, consultant sa montre : **Ça ne pourrait pas attendre la fin de l'entraînement ?

**Buffy : **Non, maintenant. Il se pourrait bien que je parte …

**Giles, regardant Buffy, haussant cette fois les sourcils : **Que tu partes ? Quand ? Où ?

**Buffy, souriant : **Rien n'est encore concret … Bref, j'aimerais qu'en mon absence, vous parliez de nos apocalypse aux jeunes. Elles doivent savoir. Parler aussi de la première. Emmené les dans le désert …

**Giles : **D'accord. On en reparle après l'entraînement ?

**Buffy, souriant tristement, les yeux brillant : **Bien sûr … J'ai juste une petite chose à faire avant …

Elle se retourna et courut en direction des ascenseurs…

_Si j'avais su …_

_POV Dawn : _

… **: **Dawn ?

Une voix me tira du sommeil. C'était Buffy. Elle semblait pressée

**Dawn, la voix cassée : **Dans la chambre …

Buffy entra doucement, alors que je me redressais péniblement dans mon lit.

_« Même à l'hôtel, elle entre dans ma chambre sans permission … Enfin avec ma permission mais dans mon appartement … Et voila que je me perd comme Buffy … »_

Buffy avait quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage, rougi par l'effort.

**Dawn, regardant sa sœur : **Ça va Buffy ?

**Buffy, souriant : **Oui, tout va bien. Je … je voulais te donner ça.

Elle me tendit un pieu. Mais pas n'importe quel pieu. Mr Pointu.

Je regardais le pieu, comme si elle me donnait le Saint Graal. Je releva mon regard sur elle, et elle me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, en souriant.

**Dawn : **Pourquoi tu me le donne ?

**Buffy, baissant les yeux : **Je pense qu'il est tant pour toi de l'avoir. Tu as grandis et tu es une femme …

**Dawn, ouvrant grand les yeux, souriant de toutes ses dents : **Ça veux dire que … tu vas m'emmener en patrouille avec toi ?

**Buffy : **Un soir si tout va bien tu viendras avec moi et Faith en patrouille …

**Dawn : **Trop cool …

**Buffy : **Allez, rendors toi ma belle …

Elle avait sourit sous mon air enfantin … Elle c'est levée, m'a embrassée tendrement sur le front et est sorti …

_Si j'avais su …_

_POV Willow :_

Alex et moi étions les derniers dans la salle à manger, tous les autres étant dans la salle d'entraînement.

On discutaient du bon vieux temps, et particulièrement de l'époque où Alex et Jesse se moquaient de Cordélia.

La porte battante de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entré Buffy.

**Willow : **Buffy ? Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ?

**Buffy, regardant tour à tour Willow et Alex : **Heu non, j'ai quelques petits trucs à réglé avant. D'ailleurs il faut que je vous parle …

**Alex, voyant Buffy : **C'est grave ?

**Buffy : **Non, non ce n'est pas très grave mais j'aimerais vous parler deux petites secondes. Je … vous savez très bien que les tueuses on une espérance de vie assez limitée .. Même si maintenant je ne suis plus seule, on ne sais jamais ce qu'il va se passer. J'aimerais que s'il m'arrive un truc, quoi que ce soit, vous restiez tous ensemble. Soudés. D'accord ?

Un silence emplis la pièce. L'air semblait plus tendu …

**Willow, la voix tremblante : **Mais … pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as dit que tout allait bien !

**Buffy, prenant les mains de Willow dans les siennes : **Tout va bien Willow ! J'ai juste fais un rêve cette nuit, et ça m'a fais réfléchir …

**Alex, soupirant et calmant son rythme cardiaque : **Ouais ben … Comme dit Faith, tu réfléchie trop !

Buffy sourit, prit dans ses bras ses amis et dit :

**Buffy : **Allez rejoindre Giles, il vous attend.

**Alex : **Et toi ?

**Buffy, repartant vers la porte : **J'arrive de suite. Vous en faites pas !

Et elle quitta la salle.

_Si on avaient su … _

_POV Faith :_

Elle est arrivé en retard, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. En nous voyant tous dans la salle d'entraînement en train de l'attendre, elle nous offrit un petit sourire d'excuse et prit son groupe de tueuses.

Elle était étrange ce matin …

Je la regardait entraîner les gamines. Elle était tendue.

Willow s'était dirigée vers moi, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tueuse…

C'est là que tout c'est joué.

_Si j'avais su …_

Il est entré, interrompant l'entraînement, et semant la zizanie parmi les jeunes Tueuses qui criaient.

Il était grand. Peut-être deux mètres, rouge avec des signes tribaux noirs sur tout le corps. Kennedy et moi le mirent KO quelques minutes alors que Buffy était resté pétrifiée.

_« Qu'avait-elle ? M'étais-je demandé. »_

Et il s'est relevé en un hurlement terrifiant. Il a tendu son bras, et un poignard gros comme une épée est sorti de son bras, dans ma direction. Et tout c'est passé très vite.

Avant tous mouvement de la part du démon qui me regardait droit dans les yeux, Buffy c'est jetée devant moi, réceptionnant le poignard qui venait juste de partir.

Elle s'effondra durement sur le sol, alors qu'une marre de sang s'étendait déjà autour d'elle.

Le démon reparti, ayant manqué sa cible.

Un grand silence remplaça les cris des tueuses, alors que tout le scooby gang se précipitait sur Buffy. Giles, mit Buffy sur le dos, alors que le poignard était toujours logé dans sa poitrine.

Celle-ci toussa difficilement, crachant du sang.

Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Tout mon être tremblait, alors qu'elle était étendu a mes pieds.

Difficilement, comme dans l'uns de mes cauchemars je m'agenouilla à mes cotés, alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

**Buffy, dans un soupir difficile : **Derni…ère le…çon les fi… filles, une tueuse …à tou…jours le sens …du sa…cri…fi…ce …

Sa poitrine, qui saignait toujours, arrêta de se soulever, alors que son dernier soupirs d'évada de ses lèvres.

_Si j'avais su … mais il est trop tard._


	2. Chapter 2

_POV Faith_

J'insère difficilement les clés dans la serrure de ma chambre d'hôtel. De notre chambre d'hôtel …

J'ai peur d'y entrer … Voila une semaine que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds … depuis qu'elle est morte pour moi, par ma faute … 

Je ne veux pas me souvenir, ça fait trop mal ….

_« Avant tout mouvement de la part du démon qui me regardait droit dans les yeux, Buffy ce jeta devant moi, réceptionnant le poignard qui venait juste de partir._

_Elle s__'__effondra durement sur le sol, alors qu__'__une marre de sang s__'__étendait déjà autour d__'__elle. »_

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte, mais je fermais les yeux pour oublier, fuir la réalité … Pour elle, j'ouvris les yeux, et fit face à notre cocon. Notre ancien cocon …

La pièce était un peu poussiéreuse, et mal éclairé. Des ombres inquiétantes se dessinaient sur les murs, alors que dans la pièce son odeur réconfortante m'imprégnait …

J'inspira profondément, et pénétra dans la pièce entièrement pour ne pas perdre son odeur …

Comme un réflexe, je posa mes clés sur le meuble d'entrée et fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre, pour retrouver un contact d'elle, de son odeur, de son être …

Je poussa doucement la porte qui était entrouverte, et mon regard fut attiré par une lettre, posée sur mon oreiller.

Mon cœur battait si fort, que ma tête me tournait. Le sang battait à mes tempes, alors qu'une migraine naissait en moi.

Doucement je pris la lettre entre mes mains, et je m'assis sur le lit, de son coté, pour enfin m'allongée, serrant son oreiller contre moi, dans l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve …

Mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sorti de ma torpeur. Je pris le portable, voyant « **Red** » s'afficher. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je voulais juste oublier …

La lettre me revint en mémoire. Délicatement, je la pris entre mes doigts et l'ouvrit. C'était bien son écriture …

« **Mon cœur,**

**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte aujourd'hui.**

**Je sais que tu te pose des questions sur ce qui c'est passé ce matin, j'y répondrais, parce que je sais tout. **

**A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, tu dors encore profondément, et je te regarde.**

**Tu es si belle quand tu dors, tes traits sont reposés et un léger sourire est encré sur tes lèvres. J'espère que tu rêve de moi …**

Faith souri à cette réplique de la part de sa blonde. Elle était bien comme ça sa Buffy, jalouse …

**Il y a quelques temps, tu as dû remarquer que mon comportement à changer. Tout à commencé lors de cette patrouille où Ken à été blessée. J'étais partis suivre le démon, et j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi une tueuse avait un contrat sur sa tête.**

**J'ai tout de suite su que c'était pour toi. Le démon te regardait fixement dans les yeux, ça m'avais intriguée …**

**Et j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai alors cherché à savoir qui voulais ta mort, au point de déposé un contrat.**

**Je n'ai jamais trouvé qui c'est. Mais cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve où tu te faisait tué à l'entraînement. J'ai cherché un moyen d'éviter ta mort mais sans succès.**

**J'ai choisi alors de réceptionner le poignard à ta place.**

**Tu ne mérite pas de mourir à 23 ans. C'est trop jeune. **

**Je sais que je ne mérite pas non plus de mourir à 25 ans mais … je suis déjà morte, ça à été plus facile de faire ce choix là …**

**Là ou je vais, je serais heureuse. Ma mère y sera, Kendra et tout les gens que j'ai connu et qui m'ont quittés. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je penserais toujours à toi… Et je serais toujours prés de toi …**

Faith fit son possible pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. Elle s'était retenue jusque là, elle pouvait encore tenir…

Elle prit une grand inspiration, et chassa l'air de son corps, espérant faire disparaître sa souffrance …

**Tu te souviens quand on s'est mariées ? Quand je t'ai vu dans ta robe **( j'ai bien fais de te faire mettre une robe d'ailleurs … très facile à enlever … )** j'ai su qu'il n'y aurais que toi, à jamais …**

Faith se souvenais très bien de son mariage avec sa blonde. Celle-ci avait été magnifique dans la petit robe blanche … Elle se rappelait aussi de la joie qui faisait battre son cœur …

**Sache que je t'aime plus que tout. Avant de terme nier cette lettre, j'aimerais que tu fasse quelques petites choses pour moi. J'aimerais que tu continue d'entraînée les tueuses. Elles doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre. J'aimerais aussi que tu emmènes quelques fois Dawn en patrouille. Je le lui avait promis …**

**Et il faut que tu continue de vivre. Fait en sorte que je ne soit pas morte pour rien … Rien n'est ta faute bébé, c'est mon choix …**

**Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu mérité d'être heureuse. Prend ton temps, mais soit heureuse …**

**Je t'aime**

**Buffy.**** »**

A la fin de sa lecture, Faith senti les larmes roulés sur son visage. Elle n'avait plus la force de les retenir, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça …

D'un geste lent mais précis, elle essuya ses larmes, et s'allongea, serrant dans sa main droite la lettre de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs…

Ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête.

Elle revoyait sa rencontre avec Buffy, son erreur, la prison, la douleur ressenti à la mort de Buffy, son évasion, la Force … 

Elle se souvenait parfaitement que c'était Buffy qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments.

_Devant le cratère qu'était Sunnydale, Buffy fit quelques pas, ignorant la question de Dawn, sur leur futur proche._

_Elle s'était approché encore plus prés alors que ces pieds étaient à la limite de franchir le vide._

_Se tenant le ventre, elle s'accroupit, puis s'assis, les pieds dans le vide._

_Faith était intriguée par le comportement de la blonde. Elle avait alors contourné le scooby gang, et avait rejoint la blonde, dans la même position, les pieds dans le vide._

_**Faith, inquiète : **__Tout va bien B ?_

_**Buffy, regardant Sunnydale : **__C'est étrange … Je devrais être soulagée. Je ne suis plus la seule, enfin il y a des centaines de tueuses dans le monde, la force est anéantie … _tournant son regard vers Faith_ Alors pourquoi je ne me sent pas bien ?_

_**Faith, évitant le regard de Buffy : **__Tu ne réalise pas encore B. Et puis, tout est nouveau, faudra bien que tu t'adaptes …_

_**Buffy, souriant : **__M'adaptée … Ouais, je peux le faire ça !_

_**Faith, regardant Buffy : **__J'en doute pas … t'es toujours la première ! Quoi qu'il arrive !_

_Buffy tourna son regard vers ses amis qui discutaient entre eux, puis sur Faith_

_**Buffy, regardant ses mains : **__Merci Faith._

_**Faith : **__De quoi B ?_

_**Buffy, tournant son visage vers celui de Faith : **__D'être là. Même si on a fait des erreurs et qu'on a laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus … Tu as toujours été là._

_**Faith, mal à l'aise : **__Ouais heu … quand même, t'en rajoute un peu sur moi là …_

_Prise d'une pulsion, Buffy posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Faith, puis les enleva, et regarda Faith._

_**Buffy : **__Merci Faith._

_Buffy se leva, rejoignant le scooby gang._

_**Buffy : **__Allez, tous en route ! Une semaine de vacances et à nous Cleaveland !!_

Dans son sommeil, Faith sourit, alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs plus récent …

_Elles étaient l'une à coté de l'autre, en robe …_

_Faith ronchonnait pour le plaisir … alors que Buffy la regardait en riant._

_**Faith, dans son coin : **__Porter une robe … pff B et ses idées géniales …_

_**Buffy, en riant : **__Bébé, concentre toi ! Tout le monde t'attends !_

_**Faith regardant Buffy puis levant les yeux au ciel : **__Tout le monde … c'est vite dit !_

_Buffy secoua la tête en souriant. Faith était vraiment contrariée de devoir portée une robe._

_**Buffy se penchant à l'oreille de Faith : **__Bébé, si t__'es sage, t'auras le droit de m'enlever la robe tout de suite après la réception …_

_**Faith ouvrit grand les yeux sous la remarque, et fit un sourire un coin à Buffy : **__Tu es si pressée B ?_

_Voyant Faith faire un haussement de sourcils suggestifs, Buffy ne put retenir un éclat de rire, s'attirant des regards amusés de la part de leurs amis…_

C'était vraiment l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Faith …

Le lendemain, Faith se leva, le cœur toujours serré mais plus léger.

Après tout, comme l'avais dit B, « _Elle serra toujours prés de moi … _»


End file.
